Doallyn
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Geran | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Yarna D’al Gargan | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Sergeant | bijnaam = | functie = Jager | species = Geran | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Landspeeder | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|Chewbacca slaagt Doallyn neer terwijl BG-J38 toekijkt Doallyn was een jager en huurling van Geran die in 4 ABY deel uit maakte van Jabbas organisatie. Biografie Sergeant Doallyn was afkomstig van Geran en net als zijn soortgenoten had hij een blauwe huid en kon hij geen zuurstof inademen. Hierdoor droeg hij een helm die werd voorzien van Hydron 3. Doallyn was een expert op het gebied van ademhalingsapparatuur. Hij was een huurling en gokker die via chantage in de organisatie van Jabba was beland. Doallyn was naar Tatooine gekomen om een Krayt Dragon gevangen te nemen die Jabba tegen zijn Rancor wou inzetten maar Doallyn raakte dronken en aan het gokken in de Cantina. Toen hij ontwaakte, bevond hij zich onder contract bij Jabba. In Jabba’s Palace werd Doallyn buiten west geslagen toen Boushh met Chewbacca binnenstapte. Doallyn wou als een goede wachter zijn plicht doen maar Chewbacca smeet hem tegen de muur. Na de Battle of Carkoon ontmoette Doallyn Yarna D’al Gargan, een danseres en slavin. Doallyn vroeg aan Yarna om hem te helpen om zijn Trace-Breather Cartridges met Hydron 3 te vinden in ruil voor zijn bescherming in de duistere gangen van het paleis. Met een Landspeeder staken Doallyn en Yarna een groot deel van de Northern Dune Sea over. Stilaan groeiden de twee naar elkaar toe en Doallyn vertrouwde Yarna toe dat een Corellian Sand Panther zijn gezicht vreselijk had toegetakeld en dat hij daarom steeds met een masker liep. Ze werden aangevallen door een Krayt Dragon toen hun Landspeeder het begaf. Doallyn werd dodelijk gewond door een staartslag en Yarna droeg hem naar Mos Eisley. In de stad gaf ze haar juwelen en spaargeld uit aan de belangrijke Trace-Breather Cartridges waarmee ze Doallyns leven redde. Alle hoop om haar kinderen vrij te kopen waren nu vergaan. Dit was echter buiten Doallyn gerekend die een Krayt Dragon Pearl had bemachtigd en hierdoor de kinderen van Yarna kon vrijkopen en er ook een schip mee kocht. Doallyn en Yarna reisden naar Geran en werden onafhankelijke handelaars gespecialiseerd in textiel en edelstenen. Yarna verdiende soms wat extra Credits door te dansen. Achter de Schermen *De meeste foto’s van Doallyn waren lange tijd niet van hem maar van een andere Skiff Guard, Brock Starsher die net hetzelfde masker draagt. Die persoon heeft een witte overall aan terwijl Doallyn volledig in het zwart is gekleed. In de Complete Star Wars Enyclopedia werd deze foto van 'Doallyn' ook foutief gebruikt. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel *CCG *Who's Who in Jabba's Palace category:Geran category:Jagers category:Jabba the Hutt